Astebeteko epea One-week deadline
by ZURU96
Summary: English translation below. Set after 3x15. Maura can't stand it any more and gives herself a one-week deadline to relieve her frustration. (This fanfic is originally written in basque but as there is no option of selecting basque among the language options I just selected english)
1. Igande gaua Sunday night

**Basque/english. This is my first fic and I guess it is the first fic in basque on the site as I don't even have the option of selecting the language. I'm sorry for the poor translation but english is not my first (no even my second) language.**

**I own nothing.**

**Igande gaua**

Gaueko hamarrak ziren eta Maura Isles ohean zen dagoeneko. Biharamunean goiz itzuli behar zuen lanera, baina azken astean gertatutakoa bueltaka zebilkion buruan eta ezin zuen loak hartu. Egun batzuk lehenago, eraikin oso bat TJ, Tommy eta Frosten gainean amildu zen ia, eta arazoa konpondu ondoren, Isles doktorearen mundua amildu zen ia; azken urteetan Rizzoli detektibea bilakatu baitzen Mauraren mundua.

Eraikinetik onik atera ondoren, Maura detektibearengana hurbildu zen, eta honek eskutik heldu zion, Casey urrutiratzen ikusten zuten bitartean. Casey madarikatua. Eta bapatean, armadako ofizial errena desagertu zenean, Jane Rizzolik ezkerreko eskuarekin aurpegia laztandu zion, eskuineko eskua askatu gabe. Bien arteko tartea txikitu zuen detektibeak, doktoreak haren hatsa nabaritzeraino. "Orain bai" pentsatu zuen Maurak, bihotza azkar taupadaka zuelarik. Begiak itxi eta urtetan desiratutako muxuaren zai geratu zen.

Baina ez zen iritsi. Begiak ireki eta Jane beste alde batera begira topatu zuen, nahastuta. "Nire laguntza behar ote duten ikustera noa" esan zuen doktoreak, frustrazioz beteta. Ordutik ez zuen Jane berriro ikusi.

Frustrazioak jota asteak zeramatzan Maurak. Casey berriro azaldu zenetik hain zuzen ere. Ezagutu eta bereala Maura eta Janen arteko erakarpena oso garbia zen. Hasieran Maurak gustoko zuen tirabira hori, ez zitzaion axola jokoa luzatzea. Baina hasierako jolasa serioagoa bihurtu zen. Jane sekula izan zuen lagunik onena bihurtu zen. Harekin zeharo maiteminduta zegoen baina ez zuen laguntasuna arriskuan jarri nahi. Eta azken asteetan, Casey berragertu zelarik, ametsgaizto bihurtu zen Janekin zeukan harremana.

Ordurarte lanean hotz eta profesional aritu arren, gero eta irrazionalago jokatzen ari zen, kontzentrazioa gero eta sarriago galtzen zuen, ezin zuen detektibea burutik kendu, lankideekin ere gero eta zakarrago jokatzen ari zen, lo gutxi egiten zuen, jan ere fundamentu haundirik gabe… eta eraikineko istripuaren egunean errematea etorri zen: bulegora itzuli zenean dutxa bat hartzea erabaki zuen eta hautsez betetako arropa kendu zuenean kuleroek eta bularretakoak bat egiten ez zutela ikusi zuen. Egoera larria zen benetan: Maura Isles doktoreak ez zuen sekula barruko arropan hutsik egiten.

Hiritik alde egitea, detektibe beltzaranarengandik ihes egitea erabaki zuen orduan. Handik bi egunetara New Yorken genetika forenseari buruzko kongresu bat zegoela ikusi zuen interneten. Izena eman eta biharamunean hegaldia hartu zuen, Janeri testu mezu labur eta hotza idatzi ondoren: "_Kongresua New Yorken. Igande gauean itzuliko naiz_".

Eta igande gauen berriro etxean zen, ohean, loak ezin hartu. Asteburua kanpoan pasa eta gero, gauzak garbiago ikusten zituen. Janek egun batzuk lehenago muxu eman ez izana hobeto ulertzen zuen. Casey joan berri, Janeren familia guztia inguruan bueltaka, Maura beraren ama biologikoa ere bai, lankideak, Bostongo suhiltzaile departamentu osoa… Ez zen maitasun istorio bat hasteko egoerarik erromantikoena. Baina horrek ez zuen Janeren jarrera erabat justifikatzen. Eta ez zuen Mauraren frustrazioa arintzen.

Ezin zuen gehiago. Jane lortu behar zuen. Baina oso ondo ezagutzen zuen detektibea eta bazekien lehen pausoa ezin zuela berak eman, Janek eman behar zuela, Janek beti kontrolpean izan behar zuela egoera. Horregatik doktoreak bere esku zegoen guztia egingo zuen Janek lehen pausoa eman zezan, egun batzuk lehenago eman ez zion muxu hura eman ziezaion. Mauraren garun zientifikoak ederki baitzekien ekintza hura nahikoa izango zela kate erreakzioa eragiteko, urtetan elikatutako fantasia egi bihurtzeko, kausa batek eragindako efektuak bere aldetik kausa gisa beste efektu bat eragiten dueneko prozesua askatzeko, behin eta berriz efektu berriak eta metakorrak sortuz…

Piii, piiii, piiii… Mauraren ohe mahaiko erlojuak hamabiak jo zituen eta Isles doktoreak erabaki bat hartu zuen: astebeteko epea eman zion bere buruari Jane eta bien artean elektroi jausia pizteko, kolisio anitza eragiteko, fisio nuklearra pizteko. Hurrengo zazpi egunetakoren batean Janek muxu emangozion eta igandean, gaueko hamabietan, azkenean, Jane eta Maura elkarrekin egongo ziren edo ez ziren sekula egongo.

**Sunday night**

At ten o'clock at night Maura Isles was already in bed. Next morning she was going to work early, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened the previous week and it was getting hard for her to fall asleep. A few days before a building almost collapsed over TJ, Tommy and Frost, and after the problem was solved, Doctor Isles' world almost collapsed over her; in the last few years Detective Rizzoli had become the center of Maura's world.

After escaping safe and sound from the building, Maura approached the detective and the brunette took her hand while both watched Casey as he went away. Suddenly, when the lame army officer got out of side around the corner, Jane Rizzoli raised her hand and gently caressed Maura's chin. The detective shortened the distance between them so that the medical examiner could feel her best friend's breath. "The time is now" thought Maura while she felt her heart beat start racing. She closed her eyes waiting for the kiss she had desired for years.

But it didn't happen. When she opened back her eyes, she saw Jane has averted hers and looked confused. "I'm going to ask if they need my help" said the doctor, unable to hide her frustration.

Maura had spent the last weeks frustrated. Precisely since Casey reappeared. The strong attraction between Jane and Maura was obvious since the very moment they met. In the beginning Maura enjoyed this give and take, it didn't bother her to prolong the game. But the initial playing got more and more serious. Jane became the best friend she had ever had. She was totally and utterly in love with the detective but she didn't want to run the risk of losing their friendship. And lately, as Casey reappeared, her relationship with Jane became a nightmare.

Usually cold and professional at work, Maura was behaving more and more irrationally, she got distracted more and more often, she couldn't get the detective out of her mind, she was acting more and more rudely with her coworkers, she wasn´t sleeping well, her usually healthy diet was also being affected… and the collapsing building day she reached the limit: right after she went back to the morgue she decided she needed a shower and when she took the dusty scrubs off she realized her underwear was not matching. The situation was really serious: Doctor Maura Isles never wore unmatching underwear.

At that very moment she decided to leave Boston, to get away from the gorgeous detective. She searched the internet for and excuse and found that a forensic genetics congress was taking place in New York in a couple of days. She registered and a few hours later she was flying to New York after sending Jane a short and cold text: "_Congress at New York. Back Sunday evening_".

And she was back home that evening, in bed, unable to get to sleep. After spending the weekend out, she could see things more clearly. She understood better why Jane didn´t kiss her. Casey just left, Jane's whole family was prowling around, her own biological mother was there, as well as half of the BDP, Boston Fire Department… Definitely, it was not the most romantic scenario to start a love story. But it didn't excuse totally Jane's behavior. And it didn´t relieve Maura's frustration.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get Jane. But she knew the detective very well and deduced that she couldn't take the first step. Jane had to make the first move because Jane always needed to be in control. Thus, the doctor had to do the best she could to help Jane taking the first step, to make Jane give her the kiss she avoided a few days ago. Because Maura's scientific brain knew that this simple action was enough to release the chain reaction, to make the fantasy fed for years come true, to induce a sequence of reactions where a reactive product or by-product causes additional reactions to take place, to increase energy in order to reach a state of higher entropy…

Beep, beep, beep… The clock on the night stand announced it was midnight and Doctor Isles made a decision: she gave herself a one-week deadline to start the dielectric breakdown between Jane and her, to make that single stray neutron result in a nuclear explosion, to throw the snowball that would cause an avalanche. One of the following seven days Jane would kiss her and next Sunday, at midnight, finally, Jane and Maura would be together or they would never be.


	2. Chapter 2: Astelehena Monday

**Again, translated to english (or something like that) below. Sorry it took so long. Thank you or reviewing and following. Eskerrik asko!**

**Astelehena**

"Aupa". Ahots erlats nahastezina entzun baino lehen ere Maurak bazekien Jane bere bulegoan sartu berri zela. Haren pauso ziurrak gorputegian entzute hutsarekin bihotza dantzan zeukan. Lau egun zeramatzan bota merke zaharkitu haien jabea ikusi gabe, eta burua paper artetik jaso zuenean, ezin izan zuen irribarre zabala saihestu.

"Egun on, Jane"

Baina Jane serio zegoen, kezkatuta.

"Zer gertatzen zaizu, Maura? Asteburuan ezer esan gabe alde egin zenuen…"

"Testu mezu bat bidali nizun"

"Baina zu ez zara horrelakoa, Maura. Azkenaldian arraro jokatzen ari zara"

Maurak haserrea sabelean gora nabaritu zuen. "Ni al naiz arraro jokatzen ari dena?" pentsatu zuen, "Casey azaldu zenetik ezagutzen dudan Jane adoretsuak txakurkume babesgabea dirudi, eta ni naiz aldatu naizena?". Baina ez zion halakorik esan. Casey joana zen eta maite zuen emakume indartsua bueltan zen. Bere burua lasaitu zuen doktoreak. Ezin zion esan dena ondo zegoela, ez zitzaiola ezer gertatzen, gezurra esateagatik urtikaria kolpe bat izatea ez baitzen astelehen goiza hasteko modurik onena, are gutxiago bezperan erabakitako sedukzio plana aurrera eraman nahi bazuen. Egi osoa ere ezin zion esan: "Oraintxe bertan bulego honetako txoko guztietan larrutan egiten ez badidazu erotu egingo naiz". Ez, horrek Jane uxatuko luke. Gezurraren eta sexu erasoaren arteko erantzun bat eman behar zion.

"Arrazoi duzu, Jane. Hainbeste gauza gertatu dira azkenaldian… Bostondik alde egiteko beharra nuen".

"Badakit, badakit. Dennis, Hope, giltzurruna…" esan zuen Janek bere lagunminarengana hurbilduz. "… zure mutil lagun patetikoa…" erantsi zuen doktoreak bere baitarako.

Detektibeak eskua sorbaldan jarri eta begietara begiratu zion. "Hobeto al zaude orain?" galdetu zion. Maurak baietz esan zuen buruaz, irribarre zintzoa ahoan. Beti sentitzen zen hobeto Janek ukitzen zuen bakoitzean.

"Lanpetuta al zaude?" galdetu zion Maurak.

"Batere ez. Paperetan nabil, baina laister bukatuko dut eta ez dut kasurik esku artean. Badirudi udaberriko eguraldi ederrak Bostongo putasemeak ere alaitu dituela eta inor hiltzeko gogorik ez dutela".

"Aho zikin hori, Jane" errieta egin zion Maurak, baina berehala gaia eta tonua aldatu zituen. "Ze iruditzen zaizu hainbeste gustatzen zaizun jatetxe italiarretik eramateko janaria eskatu eta parkean bazkaltzen badugu, eguraldi ederra aprobetxatuz".

"Primeran! Bazkalorduan zure bila etorriko naiz"

Lanera joan baino lehen, badaezpada, eta eguzkiaren lehen erreinuak ikusita, Maurak piknika egiteko hainbat gauza sartu zituen autoan: manta bat, mahai tresnak, zapiak… Janek aste batzuk leheneago izan zuen erreakzioa ikusia, ordea, al-fresco mantala berezia etxean uztea erabaki zuen.

Eta ordu batzuk geroago hantxe zeuden biak, parkeko belarretan manta zabaldu eta jan bitartean kontu kontari. Bazkaria amaituta eta trasteak jaso ondoren, doktoreak ordurarte ezin hobeto ateratzen ari zen planarekin jarraitzea erabaki zuen:

"Ez dugu presarik. Eguzkipean apur batean etzanda egon beharko genuke. Negu osoa itzaletan egon ondoren, udaberriko lehen eguzki izpi hauek oso onurragariak dira osasunerako" bota zuen doktore orojakintsuak, etzan bitartean. Jane haren alboan etzan zen, besoak elkar ukituz, eta Maurari hasperen sakon batek ihes egin zion. Asaldatzea ezkutatzeko auskazko datuak botatzen jarraitu zuen: "Ba al zenekin iparraldeko latitudeetako hainbat tokitan, neguan, haurrei eskolan UVA izpiak ematen dizkietela? Modu horretan, eguzkirik ez hartzeagatik sortzen den D bitaminaren defizita arintzea dute helburu eta…".

"Hotzak al zaude?" eten zuen Janek, Mauraren besoko oilo ipurdia seinalatuz. Baina azala ez zion hotzak laztu. Alderantziz, berotasun berezia sentitzen zuen Maurak barruan. Baina, berriro ere ezin zion egia esan eta gezur biribila ere saihestu behar zuen bere azalaren onerako.

"Digestio prozesuan liseriketa aparatoak ohi baino odol gehiago behar izaten du. Ondorioz, odola aparatuko organoetan zirkulatzen hasten da nagusiki eta beste atal batzuetan zirkulazioa murrizten denez, hainbat gorputz atalek temperatura galdu ohi dute, eta, beraz, hotz sensazioa sor daiteke bereziki nutrienteak…"

"Etorri hona" esan zion orduan Janek, irribarrez, besoak zabalduz. Beltzaranaren eskaintza onartu eta haren magalean bildu zen Maura. Lagunminaren gorputz txikia berotzeko eskuez bizkarra igurzten hasi zen Jane. Baina igurtziak laztan bihurtu zirenean gehiago berotu zuten. Harnasa geroz eta estuago hartzen zuen Maurak. Bazekien Janek haren hatsa lepoan nabaritzen zuela eta hori ere eragina izaten ari zen Janengan, hari ere geroz eta gehiago kostatzen ari baitzitzaion normaltasunez harnastea. Bapatean, burua jiratu zuen detektibeak. Biak aurrez aurre zeuden, zentimetro gutxiko tartearekin, elkarri begietara begira.

"Kezkatuta nengoen. Eta badakit lau egun besterik ez direla izan, baina faltan bota zaitut, Maur… izugarri…" onartu zuen Janek ahotsa inoiz baino baxuago, begiak inoiz baino ilunago.

"Nik ere bai" xuxurlatu zuen Maurak, eta ezpainak apur bat zabaldu zituen. Ongi etorri zioen ate zirria jarri zion Maurak eta Jane barruraino, Mauraren bihotzeraino sartzeko zorian zegoen. Ezin zuen sinistu. Lau urtetan horren zain egon ondoren, bere buruari astebeteko epea eman eta ordu gutxitan bere helburua lortzear zen. Buruan zorabio goxoa sentitzen zuen, bihotza lehertzear zuen, sabelean tximeletak garaipenaren dantzaegiten ari ziren, hankarte inguruan bibrazio bitxia sentitzen hasi zen…

"Kaka zaharra!" oihu egin zuen Janek. Bibrazio hura detektibeak poltsikoan zeukan mugikorretik zetorren. Berehala Mauraren sakelekoa ere jotzen hasi zen.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

Handik ordu laurdenera biak krimenaren eszenara iritsi ziren. Gelan sartu aurretik oinak plastikozko poltsa bereziez babesteko gomendatu zien Korsakek, barruan benetako sarraskia topatuko zutela iragarriz. Lau gorpu eta odol putzu eskerga topatu zituzten lurrean.

"Maur, zer ikusten duzu hemen? Odol putzu bat dela onartzeko prest zaude ala ordan marroi gorrixka kopuru izugarritzat jo behar dugu oraindik" esan zion Janek doktorea probokatu nahian.

"Kar, kar, oso barregarria zara, Jane. Baina zuk uste baino arazo gutxiago daukat ebidentea dena onartzeko… ez beste batzuk bezala…"

"Nigatik ari zara? Nire lana, besteak beste, ebidentea nabarmentzea da, eta oso ona naiz nire lanean"

"Baina batzuetan oso ona zara erabat ebidentea dena, parean duzun froga garbia, ukatzen"

"Beharbada zuk ukazio deitzen diozun hori une eta toki egokia aukeratzea da, Isles doktorea"

"Beharbada une eta toki egokia aukeratzea deitzen diozun hori koldarkeria da, Rizzoli detektibea"

"Nire adorea maiz erakutsi dizut, baina nahi duzunean erakustaldi pribatu bat egin diezazuket"

"Nahi dudanean? Ala une eta toki egokiaren zain egon behar dugu?"

"Andereak!" eten zuen Korsakek, lankideei profesionaltasunez jokatu behar zutela gogoraraziz. Gorpuen inguruan flirtean ibiltzea kirol bihurtua zuten dagoeneko bi emakumeek, baina azken solasaldi hark urrezko domina irabaziko zukeen maite joko olinpikoetan.

Maurak hildakoen ordez hitz egin ohi zuen, baina kasu hartan ez zegoen beharrik. Gorpuak, hatz markadun arma hiltzailea eta gainerako froga guztiak gertatutakoa ohiukatzen ari ziren. Ordu erdi eskasean Janek kasua hala laburbildu zuen: "Lau biktimak behe mailako gaizkile drogazaleak ziren, guziak fitxatuak. Hilketa anitza baino bi ordu lehenago auzuneko denda batean lapurreta egin zuten, bosgarren taldekide batekin. Horixe da gure susmagarria, bosgarren kidea. Badirudi lau lagunak hil eta lapurretako harrapakinarekin alde egin duela. Korridoreko odol arrastoen arabera, seguruenik zaurituta dago. Ez da urrutira joango".

Aspaldian ikusitako hilketarik lardats eta baldarrena zen, baina nahikoa Maura hurrengo orduetan gorputegian autopsiak egiten lanpeturik edukitzeko. Nahikoa parkeko une magikoa eteteko. Nahiko 24 orduz Janengandik urruntzeko.

**Monday**

"Hi". Before she heard that unmistakable husky voice, Maura knew that Jane just entered her office. As soon as she heard her resolute steps at the morgue Maura's heart rate altered. Ut had been four days without seeing the owner of these old cheap fashion killer boots, and when the doctor raised her head from the paperwork, she couldn't avoid smiling widely.

"Good morning, Jane"

But Jane looked serious, worried.

"What's going on with you, Maura? You left for the eekend without notice and…"

"I texted you"

"But that was so not you, Maura. You've been acting so awkwardly lately"

Maura felt the anger rising from her stomach. "Is it me the one that's acting oddly?" she thought, "since Casey turned up the brave Jane I know has become a helpless puppy, but I'm the one who's changing?" But she didn't reveal her thoughts. Casey was gone and hopefully the strong woman she loved was back. She calmed down. She couldn't tell Jane that everything was alright, that there was nothing wrong, because breaking out in hives was not the best way to start a Monday morning, especially if she was carrying out her seduction plan. She couldn't tell Jane the whole truth either: "I want you to fuck me right now on every available surface in this office or I'll go insane". No way. That would scare Jane away. She needed to find an answer halfway between lying and sexually harassing her best friend.

"You're right, Jane. Everything that's happened lately was affecting me and I needed to get out from Boston".

"I know, I know. Dennis, Hope, the kidney…" said Jane getting closer to the medical examiner. "… Your pathetic boyfriend…" added Maura inwardly.

The detective grabbed Maura's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Do you feel better now?" she asked. Maura nodded, smiling heartily. She always felt better when Jane touched her.

"Are you busy?" Maura asked.

"Not at all. I'm finishing some boring paperwork and we currently have no case. It seems that this spring weather cheers up the Boston bastards too and they don't feel like killing".

"Language, Jane" she upbraided, but immediately changed the subject and the tone. "What do you say we order some food from that Italian restaurant you like so much and we have lunch at the park? We should take advantage of such a nice weather".

"Great! I'll pick you up at lunch time".

Early in the morning, before she headed for work, Maura put some picnic staff in her car when she felt the first morning rays of sunlight on her skin: a blanket, some cutlery, napkins… However, remembering the reaction Jane had when she saw Maura wearing it a few weeks before, she decided to leave her al-fresco pants at home.

And a few hours later, they arrived at the park, spread out the blanket on the grass and had lunch, making small talk. After having lunch and clearing everything up, the doctor decided to go ahead with the plan that up till then was working out satisfactorily:

"We are not in a hurry, are we? We should lie in the sun for a little while. After that long winter, this first spring sunbeams are highly beneficial to health" said doctor smartypants as she lied down on the blanket. Jane lied by her side and Maura let out a sigh when she felt Jane's skin against her arm. To hide her excitement she came out with some other random facts about sunbathing: "Did you now that at northern latitudes, during winter, children use to get ultraviolet rays at school? That way they can reduce D vitamin deficit caused by…"

"Are you cold?" Jane interrupted, pointing at the goose bumps on Maura's arm. They were not caused by the cold, quite the opposite, Maura was feeling the heat increasing inside. The hives alert was on again; she was not going to be completely honest with Jane, but again she had to avoid lying to protect her skin.

"During digestion process the digestive system needs higher blood concentration. It reduces the circulation of blood at the extremities and thus the thermic perception alters especially when…"

"Come here" said Jane grinning, arms wide open. Maura accepted Jane's offer and cuddled up to the brunette. Jane began to rub Maura's back to warm up her best friend's small body. The rub became more gentle; Jane was caressing her. The doctor was having problems controlling her breathing and her lips were so close to Jane's neck that she knew the detective could feel her agitation. She couldn´t help it and she didn't want to, as she noticed Jane herself was breathing in a labored way and her pulse was racing fast. Suddenly but slowly, Jane turned her head and they were face to face, just a couple of inches away.

"I was so worried. And I know you were gone just for four days, but I missed you. Oh, Maur… I missed you… so much" admitted Jane, her voice deeper than ever, her eyed darker than ever.

"Me too" replied Maura in a whisper. She parted her lips slightly. Maura's doormat was saying Welcome and Jane was going to come in. She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for that for four years, she gave herself one more week, just a few hours had gone by and she was about to achieve her aim. Maura felt a sweet dizziness in her head, her heart was about to explode, the butterflies in her stomach were already performing the victory dance, she started feeling a peculiar vibration close to her center…

"Damn it!" Jane grumbled. The vibration came from the phone the detective had in her pocket. Immediately Maura's phone was ringing too.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

Fifteen minutes later Jane and Maura arrived at the crime scene. Before they entered the room, Korsak recommended them to protect their shoes, thus announcing they were going to come across a real slaughter. As they got inside, they saw four bodies lying in a huge pool of blood.

"Maur, what do we have here? Are you ready to admit that this is a pool of blood? Or we still have to consider it an enormous amount of reddish brown stains?" said Jane teasing her friend."

"Haha, you're so funny, Jane. But I have no problem accepting the obvious… unlike some stubborn detective we all know…".

"Are you talking about me? Setting of evidences is part of my job. And you know I'm very good at my job" Jane retorted bold as brass.

"That is true but sometimes you are very good at denying the obvious, ignoring clear evidences under your nose" Maura said unable to hide a smirk of amusement.

"Maybe what you call denial it's just choosing the right time and place, Doctor Isles".

"Maybe what you call choosing the right time and place is just cowardice, Detective Rizzoli".

"You have witnessed my courage more than once, but I can give you a private demonstration whenever you want".

"Whenever I want?" Or do I have to wait for the right time and place?"

"Ladies!" Korsak interrupted, reminding his colleagues they should act professionally. Certainly, flirting over dead bodies became one of Maura's and Jane's favorite sports a long time ago, but this last conversation would make them get a medal at the Inappropriate Flirting Olympic Games.

Maura used to speak for the dead, but there was no need for that in this case. The corpses, the witnesses, the fingerprints over the murder weapon and the rest of the numerous evidences were shouting what happened at the scene. After some questions and a couple of calls, Jane summed it up: "The four victims were drug addict delinquents, and all of them got a record. Two hours before the murder, they held up a store with a fifth guy, not far from here. That's our suspect. He allegedly killed the other four and fled with the loop. Considering the traces of blood we found at the corridor, he's probably wounded. He won't get far".

That was the most shoddy murder they had seen in a long time. Yet it was enough to keep Maura busy carrying out the autopsies. Enough to interrupt that magical moment at the park. And enough to keep Jane away from her for the next 24 hours.


End file.
